A child's love can be true love
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Apenas tenía ocho años y ya sentía todo esos síntomas de ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" pero... ¿En verdad es amor? ¿O simplemente es un amor infantil? ¿Que pasara si mientras pasan los años ese sentimiento se hace mas grande? Dos niños y un sentimiento que a su edad, es difícil de comprender. STYLE. DIP. CREEK. BUNNY. CANDY.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Otra vez yo… No me resistí a subir esta historia. Gracias a mi orientadora, que nos empezó a contar sobre los niños pequeños y bla bla bla, no pude resistir la tentación de subir esta historia. Al principio pensé en hacerla con Craig y Tweek como protagonistas, pero como no tengo experiencia con esos personajes decidí hacerla con Stan y Kyle, además de que quedan perfectos. Bueno, realmente espero que les guste.

* * *

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

-¡Llegamos! – exclamo su madre mientras bajaba del auto y observaba con maravilla la casa que tenían enfrente. Su padre bajo igualmente del auto y sonrió al ver el lugar en el que vivirían a partir de ese momento. Una casa no muy grande, pero si lo suficientemente para que su familia pudiera vivir. Una casa de color verde oscuro, de dos pisos.

-Bajen niños – dijo la mujer viendo hacia el auto. De este bajaron dos niños. Una niña de cabello color marrón, de 13 años de edad, que veía con desinterés la casa. U niño de 8 años de edad, cabello negro el cual cubría con un gorrito azul con pompón rojo, ojos azules y tez blanca miro a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No les gusta su nueva casa? – pregunto Randy.

-No – dijo el niño – Mama, Papa ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir aquí?

-Porque aquí naciste Stan, vivimos por 5 años en Londres, pero tú naciste aquí – le dijo Sharon con una sonrisa. El niño inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos. Él quería seguir viviendo en Londres, quería seguir a lado de sus amigos, no quería estar ahí.

-¡No seas chillón! – le dijo su hermana dándole un "zape" en la cabeza.

-¡Ouchh! ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto llevándose ambas manos a la zona golpeada y sobarse, su amada hermana – nótese el sarcasmo – tenía mucha fuerza.

-Bueno ya niños. Vamos adentro – dijo Randy tomando las maletas de la familia y adentrándose a su nuevo hogar. Stan inflo nuevamente las mejillas, tomo su mochila de "oso panda" que su madre le había dando en su cumpleaños número 5 y fue detrás de su familia, la cual ya se encontraba adentro ¿Es que no podían esperarlo? La casa, como ya se había mencionado, no era muy grande, en el primer piso estaba la cocina, el comedor y la sala. El pelinegro subió las escaleras, yendo directo a su habitación, por lo menos esperaba que esta fuera "genial", se adentro a la que pareciese ser su habitación, y que por fortuna si era, lo confirmo al ver su maleta en esta ¿Cuándo fue que su padre la subió? No importa la verdad.

La habitación tenía una cama, un ropero, un buro, un mueble donde se coloca la computadora, un librero y lo mejor de todo, era la gran ventana que había a lado de su cama. Sin dudarlo dos veces, se subió a la cama, no sin antes acomodar su mochila de panda a un lado de esta, y abrió la ventana sintiendo como el viento que había en esos momentos, daba en su pequeño rostro. Regreso la vista al interior y suspiro. "Bueno, no me queda de otra más que resignarme, aunque sinceramente la casa de Londres era más grande" pensó. Se bajo de la cama, dejando la ventana abierta, para que así entrara el aire, tomo su mochila de oso panda y la abrió, comenzó a buscar algo en ella. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al encontrar lo que buscaba: Un libro. A pesar de su corta edad de 8 años, a Stan le encantaba leer libros, ya sea de todo tipo, el punto es tener algo con que entretenerse. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer desde la página en la que se había quedado.

* * *

Sharon estaba en la cocina arreglando las cosas, le emocionaba mucho la idea de estar de vuelta en el lugar donde creció. Randy estaba conectando todo lo eléctrico; como la televisión, el refrigerador etc. Igualmente, él estaba emocionado y feliz, estar de vuelta, en el lugar donde él y su esposa se conocieron era algo sumamente hermoso.

-¿Crees que los niños se acostumbren a esto? – pregunto Sharon mientras aguardaba los trastos en la Alacena.

-Por supuesto – dijo Randy viéndola con una sonrisa – No les queda de otra – Sharon rio ligeramente.

-Tienes razón – dijo, recargándose en el fregadero y dando un suspiro, esto de mudarse era muy cansado.

-¡Mamaaaa! – grito Stan entrando a la cocina y dirigiéndose a donde ella.

-¿Qué pasa Stan? – pregunto Sharon.

-Shelley me asusto – dijo molesto.

-¡No seas llorón! – se escucho el grito de Sharon desde su habitación. Stan frunció el ceño y le lanzo mentalmente un insulto que a su edad no estaba bien decir.

-Vamos Stan, no me digas que asustaste por eso – le dijo Randy algo sorprendido. Conocía muy bien a su hijo, y sabía que a pesar de su edad, Stan era una persona no muy fácil de asustar. Lo sabía porque él ha intentado de todo y NADA.

-Es que su cara.

-¡Stan!

-¡Perdón! – se disculpo el pelinegro ante la mirada amenazante de su madre.

-¿Ya terminaste de alistar tus cosas? – pregunto Sharon.

-Ya – respondió el pequeño pelinegro – Mañana voy a ir a la escuela.

-Sí.

-¿Si?

-Sí, que pensaste, que por el hecho de cambiarnos no ibas a asistir al Colegio.

-Mala – dijo haciendo un leve puchero - ¿Y por lo menos la escuela va a ser divertida? – pregunto esperanzado.

-No lo sé Stan – respondió su madre – Mejor vete a descansar, que mañana será un nuevo día.

-Okey – respondió el oji-azul dándose la vuelta y caminando a su habitación, sin embargo se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus padres - ¿Puedo salir a caminar?

Randy y Sharon se vieron entre sí, no les gustaba que saliera solo, pero era temprano y no creían que algo malo le pasara.

-Bueno, pero no te tardes – le dijo Randy. Stan sonrió y salió rápidamente de la casa. Una vez afuera frunció el ceño viendo a su alrededor. ¡Pura nieve! ¡Blanca y hermosa nieve! ¡No podía estar más que feliz! Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero memorizando el camino, lo que menos necesitaba era perderse.

Fue viendo a su alrededor, admirando cada detalle, cada rincón del nuevo lugar en el que vivirá.

Todo su recorrido iba a la perfección, incluso estaba pensando en hacer un dibujo sobre el paisaje que iba viendo, o escribir una canción. Él amaba cantar y escribir canciones, al igual que tocar la guitarra – que por cierto era muy bueno – pero esto se vio interrumpido al sentir como una bola de nieve golpeaba brutalmente su pequeño y hermoso rostro. Sacudió levemente la cabeza librándose de la nieve que quedo impregnada en su gorrito. Miro a su alrededor, en busca de la persona que se atrevió a lanzarle esa bola pero nada. Soltó una pequeña maldición (me lleva la que me trajo) y siguió su camino.

-¡Cuidado! – escucho un grito, una vocecilla medio aguda pero no tanto, volteo para después sentir como "algo" chocaba con él provocando que cayera al suelo y se golpeara su pobre espalda con la nieve.

-¡Auch! – se quejo.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? – escucho la misma vocecilla aguda, abrió los ojos – los cuales había cerrado debido al impacto – y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos enormes, de un color verde jade, los cuales lo miraban con preocupación.

-Ehh… - fue lo único que puso salir de sus labios. El "algo" con el que había chocado se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano, con timidez la tomo y se puso de pie. Miro a ese "algo" con el que había chocado. Un niño, de su edad. Vestía una chaqueta naranja con bolsillos, unos pantalones verdes con unas botitas de agujeta café. Guantes verdes y una bufanda igualmente verde ¡Dios mío todo era verde! en su cabeza llevaba puesta una ushanka verde y de su frente se escapaban unos mechones de cabellos rojos, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que el pequeño era pelirrojo. Tez blanca y unos enormes ojos verdes.

-¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar el niño viéndolo con preocupación. Stan pareció reaccionar y después de parpadear un par de veces, mirar a su alrededor como loco, abofetearse mentalmente e insultarse. Decidió hablar.

-Si – okey, no fue una gran respuesta pero algo es algo. El oji-verde emitió una pequeña risa, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro.

-Me llamo Kyle ¿y tú? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa, dejando lucir una dentadura perfectamente cuidada.

-Stan – respondió.

-Mucho gusto Stan, realmente lo siento, iba corriendo persiguiendo a un gordo que se me perdió de vista y ya no sé donde quedo – lo ultimo lo susurro, mientras dirigía uno de sus pequeños dedos a su boca y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. Stan casi babea al ver esa escena tan… ¡Tierna! - ¿no lo vistes pasar por aquí? – le pregunto, regresando su vista a él. Stan negó levemente con la cabeza – Oh – dijo Kyle algo desilusionado – Bueno, no importa. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego – dijo sonriéndole y moviendo su manita derecha en señal de despedida. El pelinegro lo único que hiso fue asentir completamente embobado por esa manita que se movía enfrente de él.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sin embargo, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo ¿Es eso posible? Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, no quería ganarse un regaño de sus padres por demorar tanto.

Para su buena suerte – y la de su trasero – sus padres le dijeron que no se tardo tanto. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, abrazando su pandita de peluche ¡Amaba los pandas! Cerró los ojos para dormir. Mañana seria su primer día de clases por lo tanto tenía que estar preparado ante todo.

* * *

Al la mañana siguiente, se despertó. Se puso su ropa habitual que consistía en; una chaqueta de color marrón con cuello rojo. Unos pantalones azules, tenis negro y su inseparable gorrito azul con pompón rojo. Se puso unos guantes rojos, debido que hacía mucho frío ¡Bendito clima! Una vez listo, bajo a la cocina donde sus padres y hermana lo esperaban para desayunar.

-¡Te tardas pedazo de carne mal hecho! – le dijo su hermana viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no le dicen nada? – reclamo el niño viendo a sus padres.

-Shelley no seas grosera – la reprendió Sharon – Stan siéntate a comer que ya es tarde.

El pelinegro bufo, y sin antes dirigirle una mirada de "odio" a su hermana se sentó para comer a gusto sus Hot cakes. Después del magnífico y extremadamente delicioso desayuno, Stan se despidió de sus padres yendo camino a la escuela, por fortuna quedaba cerca, no sería muy lindo que su madre lo fuera a dejar y se despidiera de él con miles de besos. No quería revivir ese trauma. Iba caminando a paso lento, viendo a todos los niños de su edad y mas grandes caminar por donde el caminaba, seguramente estudiaban en su misma escuela. Se detuvo en seco al ver al "niño verde" como le había llamado, quien iba caminando, a uno metros más adelante que él. Iba riendo y al parecer contando algo de superhéroes, ya que movía sus manos como si fuera a volar, junto a otros dos niños. Uno al que no le veía el rostro ya que lo tenía tapado con su anorak naranja. Y otro, que era algo gordo que lo veía con expresión aburrida. "Seguramente sus amigos" pensó. Al darse cuenta que se quedo como menso parado en medio de la calle, decidió seguir su camino.

Llego al Colegio y se dirigió a la dirección, su madre le dijo que ya estaba todo arreglado, que solo tenía que ir con ella para que lo presentaran ante su clase. Y no iba a negar que estaba que se lo comían los nervios.

Al estar frente a la dirección toco un par de veces. Al escuchar un pase, abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando encontrar una habitación llena de objetos filosos y cualquier otro tipo para masacres. Y una mujer gorda, robusta y con los pelos parados con una sonrisa diabólica y enseñando unos dientes filosos.

Suspiro de alivio al ver que la dirección era "normal" aunque no hay que estar confiado, podía tener las armas en ese estante que estaba al lado del escritorio. La directora no era tan fea. Así que todo bien "Por ahora"

-Buenos días ¿Eres Stan Marsh? – le pregunto la directora con un tono de voz algo "gangoso". Asintió levemente viendo de reojo a su alrededor – Muy bien, el señor Mackey te llevara a tu salón.

Y fue hasta ese momento en el que, el pequeño reparo de la existencia de otra persona en el lugar. Asintió levemente.

-Bien Stan, te llevare a tu salón Mmm´kay – le dijo el señor calvo. Asintió nuevamente y salieron de la oficina de la directora, no sin antes recibir un "Buena suerte" por parte de la bruja… es decir "Directora" – Es normal que estés nervioso en tu primer día Mmm´kay pero veras que te adaptaras rápido.

Llegaron a su nuevo salón de clases. Sus nervios aumentaban ¿Qué tal si no lo aceptaban? ¿Qué tal si lo rechazaban? ¿Qué tal si le decían que se fuera de ahí y lo obligaran a comer una tora echada a perder de la mochila de alguno de los alumnos de ese grupo? Bueno, estaba exagerando pero todo puede pasar ¿no?

-Señor Garrison – le hablo al que pareciese ser, su nuevo maestro – El Stan Marsh y va a estudiar aquí de ahora en adelante Mmm´kay.

-Oh claro, mucho gusto Stan – le dijo al pequeño quien sonrió tímidamente – Mira el es el señor sombrero.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el títere. Stan se contuvo las ganas de reír al ver lo tan mal ventrílocuo que era su nuevo maestro, pero con todas las fuerzas del mundo se contuvo.

El señor Mackey se fue, dejándolos solos, el Profesor le dijo que esperara ahí afuera, que iba a anunciarlo a la clase. Estaba nervioso, tenía ganas de salir corriendo a su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y abrazar con fuerza a su panda de peluche. Pero tenía que controlarse. Al escuchar el terrible y terrorífico "Puedes pasar" se armo de valor, respiro hondo y se adentro al salón, sintiendo como todas las miraras se clavaban automáticamente en él. Como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre? – le pregunto el señor Garrison. Miro al frente y asintió levemente.

-Me llamo Stan Marsh – dijo. Miro a su alrededor, visualizando a sus nuevos compañeros. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban a ver a una niña de cabello negro, con una boina rosada, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa amistosa. ¡Dios era la niña más linda que haya vista a su corta edad de 8 años!

-Muy bien Stan, puedes sentarte al lado del niño Blofovski. Por favor levanta la mano -.

Y como si todo hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta, dirigió su vista a "Blofovski" sus ojos se agrandaron y sintió sus mejillas ponerse más rojas de la que ya estaban, al ver al "niño verde" con el que había chocado el día anterior. Él lo veía con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su manita derecha.

Definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Gusta o no gusta? Bueno, como ya se me dio la manía de dedicar fics, este fic lo quiero dedicar a *suenas tambores al fondo*

**Kira Uzumaki y CoffiG**

¡Siii! Espero les guste. ¡Gracias! Porque ustedes han leído y comentado casi todas mis historias (de South Park) realmente lo aprecio mucho, me hacen sentir muy feliz, cuando leo un comentario de ustedes (espero no dejen de comentar) Realmente espero les agrade este fic ¡Saludos!

Bueno, sin ya nada interesante que decir, me largo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

South Park no me pertenece, es Propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

*A child´s love can be true love*

Capítulo Dos.

Stan se dirigió a su asiento sintiéndose algo cohibido por la mirada de todos los niños sobre él. Se sentó, colocando su mochila a un lado y sacando la libreta en la cual tomaría sus apuntes. Enfoco su mirada al frente, observando como el Profesor Garrison comenzaba a escribir unas palabras, las cuales ellos tenían que ilustrar, ¿Qué esa actividad no era para niños de Kínder? Suspiro y decidió examinar a su alrededor. Todos se encontraban tomando nota, miro a la niña de la boina rosa, ella estaba anotando en su libreta con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. La miro por unos segundos, ¿Estaba bien que alguien a su edad pensara que una niña es bonita? Quién sabe. Lentamente dirigió su mirada a su lado derecho y lo vio.

"El niño verde", se encontraba de igual manera tomando nota, se fijo en su libreta dándose cuenta, que como anotaba la palabra hacia el dibujito a un lado. Tenía que admitir que dibujaba bien. Decidió empezar el también con su trabajo, no quería ser uno de los últimos en entregar la actividad.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta, lenta y aburrida. Lo único que deseaba era ir de una vez a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir, leer o lo que sea. Todo menos estar ahí sentando sintiendo como su pequeño trasero se entumía por culpa de la fría banca. Finalmente llego la tan ansiada hora del descanso. Todos los niños comenzaron a salir de manera lenta del salón.

Stan se mordió el labio… ¿Con quién se supone que se iba a juntar? No quería estar solo, sería horrible estar solo en el patio, en medio de varios niños que pasan a su lado y lo ignoran completamente. Okey, estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

—Kyle, vamos que tengo hambre. —Grito un niño rubio desde la puerta, lo miro por unos segundos ¿A quién le esta gritando?

—Hola. —Escucho una voz a su lado, pego un pequeño brinco al sentir la voz muy cerca, giro el rostro y su mirada se topo con un par de orbes verdes que lo miraban con diversión. Suspiro levemente, observando que era el niño verde con el que había chocado.

—H-Hola. —Pronuncio sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas.

—Me preguntaba ¿Quieres que te enseñemos la escuela?—Le pregunto el niño con una amable sonrisa. Stan lo miro sorprendido, ¿Era verdad o simplemente se había quedado dormido en medio de la explicación del Profesor sobre quién sabe qué cosa, y estaba soñando? Sea cual sea, no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con entusiasmo—. Bueno entonces vamos. —Dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Miro detenidamente al par de niños que estaban fuera del salón. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio, algo desordenado. Tenía un par de ojos azules, más claros que los de él. Vestía un anorak naranja y unos pantalones igualmente de color naranja. El otro niño, era un poco más gordo. Tenía el cabello castaño y sobre este tenía un gorrito de color azul. Sus ojos eran negros, vestía un suéter color rojo y unos pantalones de color café. "No combina" pensó observando el suéter y pantalón.

—Mira, ellos son Kenny. —Señalo al rubio—. Y Cartman. —señalo al castaño.

—Hola. —saludo algo apenado.

—Hola. —le regreso el saludo Kenny, Cartman simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Ah por cierto. Yo me llamo Kyle. —Se presento el de la ushanka verde—. Vamos a enseñarle la escuela.

—No, yo quiero ir a comer. —Se quejo Cartman.

—Tú siempre quieres comer, por eso estas gordo. —Le reclamo.

—Hey no soy gordo, mi mama dice que soy fuertecito.

Kenny comenzó a reír al escuchar eso al igual que Kyle. Stan los miraba algo extrañados, pero a los pocos segundos también comenzó a reír ganándose una mala mirada de parte del castaño, pero la ignoro. Después de reír decidieron ir a la cafetería ya que todos tenían hambre. Todos estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, ignorando las quejas del profesor Mackey. Llegaron a la cafetería y comenzaron a pedir lo que comerían el simplemente pidió un sándwich y un jugo de manzana. Kyle pidió lo mismo más un yogurt de frutas, Kenny pidió solo un sándwich era para lo único que le alcanzaba pero Cartman le dio un jugo, de mala gana pero se lo dio al fin de cuentas. Este pidió un sándwich, un jugo, un yogurt y una bolsa de papas. Si que tenía hambre, pensó Stan.

Después de comprar sus alimentos, se dirigieron a una de las tantas mesas que había sentándose junto a otros cuatro niños.

—Hola. —saludo Kyle alegremente.

—Hola. —respondieron al unisonó tres de esos cuatro. Stan los miro, uno tenía el cabello castaño. El otro tenía el cabello negro y era de tez morena, y el otro era de cabellos rubios algo desordenados, tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo, cosa que le llamo la atención.

—Tan comunicativo como siempre Craig. —Le dijo Kenny al otro niño que no había respondido. Stan lo miro y no pudo evitar abrir la boca en señal de asombro. ¡Ese niño se parecía a él!

—Hola, me llamo Token. —Se presento el de piel morena. Stan dirigió su mirada a él y le sonrió.

—Yo me llamo Clyde y este de acá es Tweek, y el callado ese es Craig. —Se presento el otro castaño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola. —pronuncio con entusiasmo. Se sentía feliz de poder juntarse con ellos. Y aliviado por no tener que estar solo. Comenzaron a comer y hablar de cosas, que solo niños de ocho años podían hablar, a excepción de Kenny que daba uno que otro comentario en doble sentido. Cosa que sorprendía a Stan pero pareciese que los otros ya estaban acostumbrados. Y Craig que solo estaba en silencio y de vez en cuando daba un comentario. No sabía que alguien podía ser tan serio a esa edad.

— ¡Butters!—exclamo Kenny alzando la mano y moviéndola frenéticamente. Un niño igualmente rubio pero más claro, y ojos grises se acerco a ellos con una tímida sonrisa. Lo miro fijamente, ese niño daba tanta ternura, en serio, no bromeaba.

—H-Hola chicos. —Saludos. Kenny le indico que se sentara a su lado y así lo hizo. Siguieron platicando, hasta que Kyle dijo que tenían que enseñarle la escuela a Stan. Y así, se alejaron de la mesa, los cuatro con diferencia que Butters decidió acompañarlos.

Y así, comenzaron a enseñarle cada rincón del Colegio, o mejor dicho. Kyle y Butters le enseñaban ya que los otros se mantenían callados. Stan miraba con asombro al pelirrojo. ¿Cómo era posible que se supiera todo lo que le estaba contando? Ni idea, pero era admirable. Cartman de vez en cuando lo interrumpía diciéndole que era un nerd, o ratón de biblioteca. Cosa que molestaba al niño y a él. ¿Por qué a él? sepa la bola, solo le molestaba.

Después de recorrer TODA la escuela, y como aun faltaban diez minutos para que el descanso terminara. Decidieron ir al patio a jugar.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieren jugar?—Pronuncio Kyle emocionado. Ese niño tenía mucho entusiasmo y energía, o al menos eso pensaba el pelinegro.

—Podemos jugar con la pelota. —Dijo Kenny. Todos asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo. Butters se dirigió a uno de los arbustos que habían en el lugar, y saco una pelota roja, en seguidamente se acerco a ellos de nueva cuenta.

—Bien, formaremos equipo. Stan estás conmigo ¿Te parece?

—Sí. —Dijo acercándose a Kyle. Kenny se fue a lado de Cartman y para hacerlo más justo. Butters decidió ser el árbitro.

—Bien, quien enceste más canasta gana. No se vale empujar. —Dijo viendo a Cartman quien se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco decir palabras que avergüencen a uno y lo hagan distraerse y perder. —Esta vez miro a Kenny, quien le guiño el ojo le enseño el dedo pulgar—. Bien, comencemos. —Dijo, todos volvieron a asentir, y así comenzaron a jugar en lo que quedaba de descanso.

Se vuelve a decir, Stan estaba feliz de poder jugar con esos cuatros niños (especialmente con Kyle, claro). Y ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Si era su primer día de escuela. Y estaba seguro que ya había hecho grandes amigos. Una vez, acabada la hora de descanso. Colocaron la pelota en el mismo lugar de donde la había sacado. Stan le pregunto a Kyle que porque la aguardaban ahí, y este le respondió que la pelota era de Kenny, y que era un regalo que le hicieron él y Cartman en su cumpleaños. Por eso la pelota era especial y la escondían ahí para que no le pasara nada. Eso sorprendió al niño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto tan lindo.

Se adentraron al salón. Y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Segundos después entro Garrison.

—Oye Kyle. —Pronuncio.

—Mande.

— ¿El maestro siempre carga esa marioneta?—Pregunto.

—Sip. Bueno, al menos yo siempre lo veo con ella. Es un mal ventrílocuo ¿Verdad?—Dijo a lo que Stan no pudo evitar reír. Pensaba que era el único que había pensado eso.

Las clases volvieron a dar inicio. El señor Garrison les leyó un cuento (Que aburrió a más de uno) y les dejo que hicieran un resumen de este con un dibujo. En ese día aprendió muchas cosas, ya sean de la escuela o de otra cosa. Por ejemplo, que Kyle era un buen jugador de Básquet, que era buen dibujante, que era uno de los más listos de la clase. Y… al parecer todo lo que aprendió tiene que ver con Kyle.

Las clases terminaron, y después de que el señor Garrison se despidiera de ellos, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para salir del Colegio lo más rápido posible. Todos estaban ansiosos de llegar a sus casas. Ya sea para comer la comida que sus madres les preparo o simplemente para jugar videojuegos o ver las caricaturas que pasaban a esa hora. Stan se apuro a guardar sus útiles, quería llegar a su casa y acostarse en su cama para ya no hacer nada en todo el día, a excepción de la tarea que les dejo el profesor.

—Stan, estábamos planeando ir a un lado que ahí por aquí cerca. ¿Quieres venir?—Le pregunto Kenny con una sonrisa. Lo pensó por unos segundos, no estaba eso en sus planes, pero definitivamente era mejor que estar echado en la cama sin hacer nada.

—Claro. —Respondió. Kenny asintió, y así salieron del Colegio dirigiéndose al lugar dicho. No se preocupaba por si su madre lo regañaba. Sabía que si le decía que estaba con sus nuevos amigos se libraba del regaño… o al menos eso esperaba, sinceramente. Llegaron al lago y allí se encontraban los mismo niños con los que se habían sentado en la cafetería, a excepción que había uno de más.

—Ya venimos. —Dijo Kyle. Se acercaron a ellos dejando sus mochilas recargadas en el tronco de un árbol.

—Bueno, hay que empezar. —Dijo Clyde con una gran sonrisa. Todos asintieron a excepción, claro de Stan, quien no entendía nada.

—Vamos a jugar Stan. —Le dijo Kyle tomándolo de la mano. —Siempre venimos aquí a jugar, a que somos guerreros.—Explico.—A veces nos turnamos para ver cuál es el grupo bueno y cuál es el malo, está vez nosotros somos el bueno. Así que el otro grupo nos tienen que atrapar antes de que nosotros logremos obtener la bandera que Kevin escondió por ahí.

—Wow, y ¿Cómo están los quipos?—Pregunto emocionado.

—Nuestro equipo es, bueno, somos tú, yo, Kenny, Cartman y Butters, y el equipo contrario, y malo por hoy, es el de Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token y Kevin. —Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

— ¿Van a seguir platicando o van a jugar?—Pregunto Craig viéndolos con una ceja alzada.

—Ya vamos. —Dijo Kyle—. ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Claro!—Exclamo emocionado por la idea. Kyle asintió y así, comenzaron a jugar. Stan tenía que admitir que el juego era muy divertido.

Su equipo se dividió, él y Kyle se escondieron por un lado, y Butters junto a Kenny y Cartman se escondieron en otro lado. Mientras que el grupo 'malo' los tenía que buscar. Era muy divertido, el cómo cada vez que los encontraban se ponían a gritar como locos y corrían a todo lo que sus pequeños pies daban para esconderse en otro lugar. él y Kyle se encontraban escondidos detrás de un árbol, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas debido a lo mucho que ya habían corrido.

—Por cierto…-Hablo Kyle. Stan lo miro, él lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. —Bienvenido a South Park, ah por cierto, me caes bien. Me encantaría ser tu mejor amigo.

Stan se quedo sin habla, no se esperaba que le dijera eso. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y asintió con alegría.

— Me encantaría ser tu mejor amigo. —Dijo. Kyle sonrió de igual manera y asintió. Dando inicio así a una nueva amistad. Amistad, que tenía que pasar muchas cosas.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.., ¡Acabe! Haaa me gusto escribir este capítulo :3. El juego que juegan (obviamente) al final, yo lo jugaba con mis hermanos y otros niños, ah era tan divertido, recuerdos de la infancia, nah a quien engaño aun lo juego con mis primos, es muy divertido ;D. En fin, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. También, como pudieron ver, no los puse tan infantiles, vamos si los hubiera puesto así hubiera quedado raro, quise dejarle la misma personalidad que tienen en la serie, un poco menos grosera. Nah, yo me entiendo. En fin agradezco a:

Coyote Smith.., Kira Uzumaki.., Luis Carlos.., Kurumi2413Keehl.., TheParkerPress.., Manzanita611.., Dania y MorBy14. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En fin, me voy.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Stan se asomo sigilosamente por la puerta de su casa. El tiempo se le fue extremadamente muy rapido. ¿Cuanto tiempo se la paso jugando? Dos horas a lo mucho. Al ver que su madre no se encontraba en la sala, suspiro aliviado. Entro, y sin hacer el menor ruido posible se dirigio a su habitación.

—Stan...

"Mierda" pensó, recriminandose al instante no solo por haber pensado esa palabra, que según sus padres era 'mala'. Si no tambien, por no ser lo suficientemente rapido como para ya estar encerrado en su habitación.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta observando a su madre que lo veía con una sonrisa. Cosa que lo llevo a enarcar una ceja. Miro, un poco más atras de su madre, y pudo observar a una mujer robusta, y de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba sentada en el comedor. Parpadeo un par de veces y, regreso la mirada a su progenitora.

—Mira, ella es Sheila Broflovski y es nuestra vecina. Vino a darnos la bienvenida.—Le dijo Sharon presentandole a la mujer.

Stan supo que, tenía que acercarse para saludar a la 'invitada', y así lo hizo. Se acerco a la mujer con una sonrisa, digna de todo niño bueno, que no rompe un plato.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes jovencito.

Quizo reír... ¿Porque? con el perdón de la palabra... pero ni puta idea. ¿No ha pasado? ¿No se han reído sin saber el motivo? Porque a él le pasa, y muy a menudo. Como no quería verse mal educado, porque sentía como la risa llegaría en cualquier momento. Volteo a ver a su madre.

—¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?—Pregunto.

—Claro, en un momento estara la comida.

—Mucho gusto.

Dicho esto, subió rapidamente las escaleras yendo a su habitación. Una vez adentro aventó la mochila a 'x' punto de la habitación y comenzó a reír.

Una vez, la risa ceso, se acerco a su mochila, la tomo, y comenzó a sacar las cosas que usaría para elaborar la tarea. Avento las libretas que usaria a la cama, seguido de un lapiz y sus colores. Se sentó en el borde. La tarea era fácil, unas sumas e Ilustrar un cuento. Nada del otro mundo.

Recordó lo vivido hace unos minutos. Sonrió. Estaba feliz, su primer día no es nada comparado a lo que había pensado. ¡Fue mejor! Hizo nuevos amigos, especialmente a esos tres.

Kenny. Cartman y Kyle. Bueno, este último ahora era su mejor amigo. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande. El tener la amistad de ese niño lo hacía sumamente feliz. Y no era para menos, había algo en él que lo hacía sentir diferente. No sabía que era, y tampoco era como si importara. Se encogio de hombros, y decidio apurarse con la tarea.

...

Kyle llego a su casa a paso lento. Se adentro en esta. Miro a su alrededor, sorprendiendose al no ver a nadie. Normalmente su madre estaria en la cocina, y saldría a recibirlo. Recordó, que antes de irse al Colegio, esta le había dicho que iría a darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos. "Seguramente esta ahí", pensó.

Subio a su habitación, pasando por el cuarto de sus padres. Ahí, a un lado de la cama de estos, estaba una cuna. Se quedo viendola por unos segundos, pensando en si, debía acercarse o no.

Al final, entró y se acerco a está. Miro al niño, de un año de edad, que se encontraba dormido. Lo miro por unos segundos. Lentamente poso una de sus manos en la pequeña cabeza del niño, y la acaricio levemente. Sonrió ligeramente.

Era dificil tener un hermano menor, y que encima este sea adoptado. No es que lo odiara, por supuesto que no. Simplemente era... raro. "Celos de niño" como su madre le decía ¿Celos? ¿De que? No estaba celoso, o tal ve sí. El pensar que su hermano adoptivo podría robarse la atención de sus padres, le hacía sentirse extraño, y por consiguiente, que desarrollara cierta envidia al pequeño que acababa de estornudar.

Nego levemente con la cabeza. Estaba siendo paranoico.

Salió de la habitación dirigiendose a la suya. A su edad, de ocho años, casi nueve. Kyle era un niño muy inteligente, y maduro. Esto lo sabian sus padres, así como los maestros de su escuela. No por nada era uno, no, el chico más inteligente de todo el Colegio. A lado de su compañera Wendy Testaburger: Pero no se esta hablando de eso. Gracias a esa 'madurez' que poseía era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿Era bueno eso?

A lo mejor. Tampoco era como sí, dejara de hacer algo para ver todo lo que pasa en su pueblo (Que por cierto en ese lugar pasaba de todo). Lo unico que había en su cabeza era el divertirse a lado de sus amigos.

Jugar, jugar y jugar...

Lo que todo niño piensa.

Dejo de divagar. Una vez dentro de su habitación, dejo su mochila a lado de su cama. Se adentro al baño a lavarse las manos y cambiarse el uniforme. Una vez listo, salio de este y se dirigio a su cama. Se acosto y miro al techo. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, al recordar a su nuevo 'mejor amigo'. Estaba feliz de tener uno. No es que no considerada a Kenny y Cartman como sus mejores amigos, pero Stan... era algo diferente. Era como si, con él se entendiera mejor.

—¡Kyle!

La voz de su madre lo obligo a ponerse de pie, y dirigirse a la sala. Una vez abajo, se acerco a su madre depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Llegaste hace poco?

—Más o menos.—Respondió—. ¿Donde estabas?

—Con los vecinos.—Se dirigio a la cocina, Kyle la siguió y se sentó en la mesa que había en el lugar—. ¿Fuiste a jugar con tus amigos?

—Si, hoy entro un niño nuevo, y somos amigos.

—Vaya me alegro por eso.

...

Stan estaba en la sala viendo la televisión a lado de su padre. Quien no dejaba de hablar, estaban viendo las luchas, y como era de esperarse su padre estaba diciendo cosas como "Dale duro" "¡Para eso te pagan!" "Arbitro pagado", ¿Porque decía esto último? Ni idea, lo mejor era NO preguntar.

Su madre se encontraba en su habitación dormida. Dijo que estaba cansada y que iría a recostarse. Eso se le hizo extraño, pero más extraño se le hizo, cuando su padre la vio con preocupación.

—¿Ya terminaste tu tarea Stan?— Le pregunto su padre.

—Ya.—Respondió.

—Oh, y ¿Que tal te fue en tu primer día?

—Bien, hice nuevos amigos.

—Eso es bueno, que hagas amigos.

—...

—Te enamoraste.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el pequeño Stan escupió el agua que decidió tomar en ese momento. ¿Que clase de locuras decía su padre? Sabia que él no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero eso era pasarse.

—¿Eh?

—Puedo verlo en ti, te enamoraste. ¡Mi niño esta creciendo!

—¡Yo no me enamore!

¡Dios! ¿Como se iba a enamorar? ¡Era un niño! Casi se rie al pensar en eso. Se escucho como toda una madre que defiende a su retoño.

—Como digas.—Su padre se encogio de hombros y regreso su mirada a la televisión. Stan suspiro ¿Que hizo para merecer todo eso? Se puso de pie y le dijo a su padre que iria a estudiar en su habitación.

...

Una de las cosas que más odiaba del Colegio, era que lo obligaban a pararse a las ocho de la mañana ¡Eso era horrible! Él como todo el niño que es, tenía derecho a dormir todo el día _"Cuando te conviene eres niño"_. Le dijo esa vocecilla en su cabeza, mejor conocida como 'Conciencia', la cuál ignoro olimpicamente.

_¡Puto frío!_

Tenía que dejar de pensar en malas palabras.

Estaba haciendo mucho frío, se acomodo la bufanda azul que tanto le gustaba ¿Porque le gustaba? Porque fue un regalo de uno de sus mejores amigos haya en Londres. Iba a admitir que extrañaba mucho ese lugar. Aún le costaba adaptarse a South Park, claro apenas llevan dos días viviendo ahí, pero él se entiende.

Extrañaba su casa que era más grande que la actual y su antiguo Instituto era tambien más grande.

Se adentro a su salón de clases. No había casi nadie, solo estaban dos niños a los cuales reconocio inmediatamente. Eran... ¿Como se llamaban? Ah sí, Craig y Tweek. Ambos estaban platicando, bueno, el rubio hablaba y Craig simplemente lo escuchaba. Aun no sabía si considerarse amigo de ellos, a pesar de que la tarde anterior se la pasaron jugando juntos, no les hablo lo suficiente como para ya considerarlos amigos.

—Hola.

¡Que maña tenía la gente de hablarle así de repente! Volteó lentamente. La niña, de la boina rosada lo veía con una sonrisa. Se sonrojo ligeramente y miro a otro lado.

—Hola.—Saludo timidamente.

—Me llamo Wendy Testaburger, ayer no pude presentarme. Bienvenido a esta escuela.

—Gracias.

—¿Te la estas pasando bien? Creo que sí, ayer te juntaste con Kyle y los demás.

—Si, me hice su amigo.—Respondió felizmente. La niña le sonrió alegremente. Stan se quedo pasmado, nunca había visto a una niña asi de bonita, las de Londres estaban muy feas.

—Hola Wendy, Hola Stan.

Kyle entro al salón y saludo a ambos chicos con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Kyle.—Lo saludaron ambos al unisono.

—¡Craig, Tweek!— El pelirrojo se acerco a ambos niños, quienes dejaron de platicar y enfocaron su mirada en él.

—Hola ¡Gah! Kyle.— Saludo el rubio tomando un sorbo del café que traía en manos. Craig solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, a modo de saludo.

Poco a poco, el salón se fue llenando. Kenny y Cartman llegaron juntos, iban hablando de quien sabe que cosas.

—Miren, traje esto.—Pronuncio Cartman sacando un muñeco de acción. Era como un soldado.

—Vaya, esta genial.—Stan tomo el muñeco observandolo, no era muy fanatico de esas cosas, pero eso no significa que se le hagan interesantes.

—¿Cuanto le rogaste a tu madre para que te lo comprara?— Pregunto Kyle viendo con indiferencia el juguete. Si algo conocía de Cartman, es que este era muy caprichudo, y que siempre hacia un drama para obtener lo que quisiera, y claro, su madre también lo consentía en todo.

—Estas celoso pequeño Judío.

—¿Porque? De tu muñeco. Quisieras.

—¿Judío?—Pronuncio Stan.

—Kyle es judío, por eso Cartman siempre lo molesta.—Le dijo Kenny hojeando una revista que solo él sabe de donde saco—. Ambos se pelean todo el tiempo, pero todos sabemos que en realidad se quieren mucho.

—¡Kenny!

Stan miro a Kyle que empezo a decir algo sobre que él jamas llegaría a querer a Cartman. Nunca había conocido a un Judío, sinceramente, no entendía mucho de eso. El saber que su mejor amigo era... eso, se le hacía interesante.

—Buenos días niños. Todos pasen a sus asientos.

El señor Garrison entro al salón. Todos los niños se vieron obligados a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

—Bueno, antes de empezar las clases. Hoy tambien se integra un nuevo estudiante.—Stan fijo su atencion al frente interesado, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros—. Puedes pasar.

Al salón entro, un niño de su edad. Poseía el cabello negro. Sus ropas eran igualmente negras y tenía tez blanca, demasiado. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención. No, lo que más atraía de ese chico, era el par de ojos rojos. Casi como la sangre, que poseía.

Veía a todos con indiferencia y aburrimiento.

—Bien ¿Como te llamas?—Le pregunto Garrison.

—Damien.

—Oh Damien ¿Y de donde vienes?—Le pregunto el maestro. El niño miro a su alrededor.

—Del infierno.—Respondió con tranquilidad—. Mi padre es el Ángel caído: Satanas.

Todos lo miraron asombrados. Ese niño estaba mal de la cabeza. Eso pensaban algunos, más otros no sabían que pensar. La manera en la que lo dijo, les daba a entender que no estaba mintiendo.

—Oh vaya. Ehh puedes sentarte.—Garrison tampoco sabía si creerle o no. Lo mejor era ignorar eso dicho.

Damien se sento a lado de un pequeño rubio, que estaba igualmente sorprendido, y para que negarlo, tambien estaba asustado.

La clase comenzó, pero la mayoría aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras dichas por el alumno nuevo. El hecho de pensar, que estaban en el mismo salón junto al hijo de Satanas, les daba un poco de escalofríos.

...

—¿Que opinan del nuevo?—Pregunto Kenny a sus amigos. La hora del descanso ya había llegado, ahora se encontraban en la cafetería junto con los niños que habían jugado la tarde anterior.

—¡Gah! ¿Que tal si sí es el hijo del diablo? ¿Que tal si a todos nos convierte en Pato, para después cortarnos en miles de pedazos y seguidamente nos lleva con un carnicero, y ese carnicero hace tacos con nuestra carne y nos vende en los puestos de comida rápida? ¡Gah! ¡Es mucha presión!—Exclamo Tweek temblando demasiado y jalandose la camisa verde que tenía puesta.

—Eso no es posible Tweek.—Pronuncio Token.—La verdad es dificil creer que sea el hijo de Satanas. El anticristo, mejor dicho, pero no podemos descartar esa posibilidad.

—Solo dijo eso para llamar la atención.—Cartman era el unico, que al parecer no creyó las palabras que Damien había dicho.

—Pero sería emocionante. Se imaginan, es como conocer a una celebridad.—Dijo Clyde viendole el lado positivo al asunto.

—¿Donde esta?—Pregunto Stan.

—Ahí.—Kyle señalo al frente. Todos dirigieron su mirada a donde señalaba. Damien estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas que había solo. Estaba comiendo con la mirada clavada en algún punto de la pared.

—Vaya... ¿Porque no nos acercamos a él?

—¿Para que?

—Para que no este solo. Es feo que alguien este solo.

—Stan tiene razón.—Apoyo Kyle—. Deberiamos acercarnos a él.

—Si, además si es el supuesto 'Anticristo' nos beneficiaria mucho ser sus amigos.

Kenny, miro fijamente a Damien. El sabía que sí era el hijo de Satán. ¿Como lo sabe? Kenny poseía un 'Don' que para él era el peor Don que alguien pudiera tener.

Kenny moría tantas veces a la semana, ya sea aplastado por un objeto pesado, atropellado o por cualquier estupidez. El punto, es que moría e iba al infierno o al cielo, eso dependía. Y estaba ahí para al día siguiente, o en cuestión de horas despertar en su cama como si nada. Nadie sabía de esto, lo cuál era bueno. Al igual que nadie recordaba sus muertes, lo cual lo entristecía un poco, pero no lo iba a admitir.

El punto, es que ya había visto a Damien de lejos, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta que este era muy reservado y apartado.

—Kenny ¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto Kyle al ver que su amigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Si.—Respondió.

—Bueno vamos...—Calló al observar como un niño rubio se acercaba a Damien— ¿Quien es el?

—Oh, él es Pip.—Respondió Butters—. Al parecer también quiere ser amigo de Damien.

—Vaya, eso es una sorpresa.

—Es normal, ambos son unos antisociales.

—No te cansas de decir puras babosadas.—Le dijo Kyle a Cartman con molestia. Iniciando así otra de sus tipícas peleas.

—No lo había visto antes.—Admitió Stan, el día anterior no había reparado de su Presencia.

—El es muy callado.—Hablo Token—. Siempre se la pasa solo, muchas veces nos hemos acercado a él pero siempre es muy distante.

—Es una persona amable.—Dijo Kyle—. Siempre lo veo sonriendo.

—Oh.

Enfocaron sus miradas en ambos niños. Pip estaba sentado frente a él, diciendole algo.

—¿Creen que se esten llevando bien?

—Yo digo que sí.—Dijo Craig.

...

Damien veía con interes al niño que tenía en frente. Este se le había acercado y comenzó a decirle quien sabe que cosa de la escuela. Al principio iba a correrlo pero decidió no hacerlo.

Pip tenía que admitir que Damien le daba algo de miedo, pero quería acercarse a él, para ser su amigo. Lo había visto solo y sintió pena por él, por eso y porque la mayoría lo veía con miedo y algo de rechazo. Al parecer la noticia de que era el supuesto anticristo se había corrido como pólvora.

—¿Te estoy molestando?— Le pregunto al niño.

—No.

—Ah.

—Oye... Pip ¿Verdad?—Asintió levemente—. Es agradable de tu parte querer ser mi amigo pero... Prefiero no involucrarme con nadie.

—¿Porque?—Pregunto algo desilusionado.

—Porque...—Miro a otro lado—. ¿Tú creiste lo que dije? De que soy el hijo de Satánas.

—B-Bueno... sí.

—¿En serio?

—Si. La manera en la que lo dijiste, me parecio que eras sincero.—Pronuncio. Damien le sonrió. No es que le importara que le creyeran o no, pero el saber que Pip le había creído le causaba algo de alegría. El rubio le regreso la sonrisa timidamente.

...

Al finalizar las clases. Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas. A excepción de Stan y los demás, quienes se dirigieron al lago en el que habían jugado el día anterior.

Esta vez solo iban a pasar el rato. Platicar y cosas así.

—Vaya, ¿entonces en Londres las casas eran más grandes?—Le pregunto Kyle a Stan.

—¡Si! creo que en Londres las cosas eran mejor que aquí.—Pronuncio viendo a su alrededor.

—Lo creo... aunque aquí en South Park ocurren muchas cosas interesantes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Hace tiempo unos marcianos invadieron el pueblo, pero todo se resolvió.

—¿Marcianos?—Pregunto sorprendido. El pelirrojo asintió levemente.—Vaya, eso es muy extraño.

—Si, pero uno se acostumbra.

Ambos se acercaron al lago y comenzarón a lanzar piedras en este.

—Por cierto... Creo que mi mamá estuvo ayer en tu casa.—Pronuncio Kyle. Stan recordó a la señora robusta que había estado en su casa.

—Oh, no sabía que era tu mamá.—Pronuncio.

—Si lo es. Al parecer se llevo bien con la tuya. Dijo que era una señora amable.—Dejo de lanzar piedras y se sentó en el suelo. Estaban algo apartados de los demás. Kenny estaba con Butters cortando algunas flores, y el resto estaba jugando. Stan lo imito y se sentó a su lado.

—Oye Ky... Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

—Claro.

—¿Tu te has enamorado?— Pregunto recordando lo que su padre le había dicho el día anterior.

—No lo creo.—Respondió—. Aun no entiendo mucho eso de enamorar. Mis padres me han dicho que cuando uno se enamora siente mariposas en el estomago.

—Vaya...

—¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Por nada.

—Te estás sonrojando.—Kyle le sonrió burlonamente—. Stan estás enamorado que lindo.

—¡No es cierto!—Exclamo el oji-azul sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Kyle rió fuertemente, era divertido hacerlo enojar.

—Bueno...—Dijo dejando de reír—. No tiene nada de malo que te enamores. Puede que aún seamos muy chicos para pensar en eso, o al menos eso me ha dicho mi papá pero es normal.

Stan no respondió, es más, ni presto atención a lo que Kyle decía. Simplemente se le quedo viendo. Estaba sintiendo algo extraño, era como una clase de cosquilleo en el estomago.

—¿Stan?—le llamo Kyle al ver que él no respondía. Enarco una ceja y se acerco a él... demasiado.

—Mira Kenny esta flor está bonita.— Pronuncio Butters enseñandole al rubio una flor amarilla que arranco del suelo.

—¡Es verdad!

—¡Stan!

Al escuchar la voz de Kyle, ambos niños voltearon a donde provenía el grito. Kyle estaba de pie viendo a Stan preocupado y este estaba agachado sosteniendose el estomago. Al parecer había vomitado.

—¿Que paso?— Le pregunto Butters a Kenny.

—No lo sé.—Respondió—. A lo mejor Stan comió algo que le hizo daño.—Dijo restandole importancía—. Mira ahí hay otra flor.

...

H_ola :D Espero que todos esten bien. Lamento si el capítulo está algo aburrido pero era necesario ponerlo ¡Aparecio Damien! :3. También lamento la tardanza, pero se me han presentado unas cosillas y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. En fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio me hacen feliz. Ah por cierto, perdonen cualquier falta ortografica la computadora que estoy usando no marca los errores y digamos que yo no soy buenisima para eso. (?). _

_Bueno me retiro. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la proxima!_


End file.
